bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 33
Recuiting The Nerds I was standing outside the Library. "I can't believe Johnny wants me to recuit the Nerds just for their weapony", I told Ricky. "Hey, I would do the same thing for the same reason", he said. "And plus, the Nerds have something against me all because of what I did to one of them on my first day", I told him. "What did you do?" he asked. "I made a fat Nerd wet himself all because he wouldn't tell me where the Boys' Dorm was", I said. "Let me guest, he wears jean shorts and always has his zipper down?" he asked. "Yeah", I told Ricky. "That would have been Algie. He's the leader of the Nerds since Earnest graduated last year", he said. "Great, I finally found out that I made the leader of the Nerds wet himself the first day", I said sarcastically. "Your welcome", he said before he was about to leave. "Wait, I might need you in there since they're sneaky bastards", I said. "Come on, C-Money. What could possibly go wrong?" Ricky said before he left. Great, now I have to deal with the Nerds myself. I'm not affraid of Nerds, I just don't feel comfortable being in the same room with them. I entered the Library to find some Nerds and I did, but they were not happy to see me. "INTROUDER ALERT! INTROUDER ALERT", said one of the Nerds. "Oh, chillax", I told him. He didn't. Instead, he pulled out a Paintball gun and fired at me with it. I dodged all the paintballs that the Nerd fired. Then he ran out of ammo and started to reload. So then I charged at him and grabbled the gun out of his hand. Then three more Nerds came down the stairs. One of them had a Paintball gun and the other two had a gun I never seen before. One of them fired a round at me. I ducked and it hit the wall behind me. "Missed", I said. But then, it exploded and I felt a burning feeling on my leg. "Bottle Rocket guns now?" I asked. "Yes, taste the roughness", said the Nerd that shot the rocket. "Roughness", I said before I ran to him and took the Bottle Rocket gun out of his hand and wacked him in the face with it. He fell down cold. Then the Nerd with the paintball gun fired at me and a red paintball hit me in the chest. It hurt bad, but I just ignored it and picked up the other Paintball gun and fired it at the Nerd. Then the last Nerd had a Spud gun and shot it at my shoulder. I had hot potato all over my shoulder, chest and face and it burned like hell, but like the paintball, I just ignored it. I fired the Paintball gun in the guy's face and then he fell down with paint all over his face. After all that, I picked up the Spud gun, Bottle Rocket gun and one of the Paintball guns. Then I went up to the first Nerd and picked him up and placed him in a chair. I waited for him to wake up (which only took 3 minutes). Now it was time to have a little chat with the prick. "Where the fuck is Algie you walking beanpole?" I asked angerly. "I ain't telling you anything", he said. I then wacked him in the head with the Spud gun. "WWhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy", he moaned. "Tell me where Algie is and I'll stop", I told him. "He's at the Observatory. Please stop now", he said. "Thank you", I told him before I kicked him on his side. I walked away from him. Before I could go through the exit, the Librarian (don't really know her name) entered the Library. "If you see a mess, they caused all of it", I told her. "What?" she asked. Before she could ask some more, I left quickly. I went to the side of the Library to go through the shortcut (I found out about it by Jimmy Hopkins who said he took the same way when he went against the Jocks last year). It was a safer route than going through the Athletic Area where I could get ambushed by the Jocks. But since I helped Malcolm killed that emo Jacob during a storm, I've been alittle scared to enter the woods. But since it's daylight, I guess I'll be fine. I followed the trail to the Observatory where there was a Nerd on a mounted gun on top of the gateway that separates the Observatory from the woods. "EAT THIS", he yelled. He fired the mounted gun and there were hot potatoes going everywhere. I hid behind a stone pillar till he had to reload. I then fired my Paintball gun at the Nerd. Every shot missed him exect for one that hit him in the crouch. He fell down from the top of the gate onto the ground. I then went to the gate and tried to open it. It was locked, so I looked for something on the ground that I could use to open it. I found a rusted paperclip, so I bend it straight and tried to unlock the gate. But then the paperclip busted. "Damn", I said. Just then, someone asked, "Need alittle help?" I turned and saw that it was Russel. "You could bust open this gate for me", I told him. He then charged and head-butted the gate. It opened and I said, "Thanks and how did you know I'd be here?" "No one messes with Russel's little buddies", he said. Then I told him, "You handle the other Nerds. I want Algie", I told him. Russel then charged into the Observatory while I followed. A Nerd came out of the doorway, but before he could do anything, Russel gave him a bad beating. We then entered the big room with all the models of the plants. Alot of Nerds were on the ground floor while the fat prick of a leader was on one of the elevators or whatever they were. "Take them out. NOW!!!!", he said. All the Nerds focused on us and were about to open fire, but then Russel picked one of them up and threw him at the others. They fell down like bowling pins. "Focus on Russel", said one of the Nerds that got hit. They all then focused on Russel, so it was a perfect chance to get to Algie. I got on one of the elevator things that were waiting on the ground floor and I went up to the same level as Algie was. Algie then started to go down. He thought he could get away, but he was wrong. I jumped on the elevator thing just when it started to go down. "Hey there, fatso", I told him. "Please don't hurt me", he said. "Knock knock", I said. "Who's there?" he asked. "Me", I said before I slamed his head against the railing. Some blood came out from his nose. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Cause I have a question to ask and you just jump to conclusions and got your crew to attack me", I said. "What's the question?" he asked. "Provide the Greasers, Bullies and Preps with your weapons and get the Nerds to maybe join the fight", I told him. "Why should we?" he asked. "If you don't, I'll just let Russel handle you while I leave because it looks like he's done with the other Nerds down there", I told him. "Fine, but we want part of the fight. Not to be used as human shields or other resources", he said. "Yeah, fine", I told him. I dropped down from the elevator thing and told Russel, "Come on, we done our job". I left the room with Russel following behind. We exited the Observatory and were back out near the woods. "Russel gotta go", he said before he let for the Athletic Area. I took out my cell phone and dialed in Johnny's phone number (Ricky gave it to me before we got to the Library). "Hey, it's done. The Nerds will provide us with their weapons", I told him. "Really?" asked Johnny. "Yeah, but they want part of the fight instead of being used as a few resources", I told him. "Wow", he said before I heard him yell, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, LOLA. I HAD IT WITH YOU. I HATE YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU EXECPT THE FACT THAT I LOVE JENNY MORE THAN ANYONE WILL FOR YOU. YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT AND NO ONE WILL EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU. NOW DO EVERYONE A FAVOR, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU". I was stunted for a minute. I never heard anyone curse alot in less than a minute. "What were we talking about before?" he asked. "Never mind. I'm going to try to convince the Jocks now, but I think I'll need Greg's help for it to happen", I told him. "Good. Call me when it's finished", he said. I went into the woods and followed the trail back to the Library. Once I got back to the Library, I head my way back to the Boys' Dorm to see if Greg was there. Category:Blog posts